


Choices

by virdant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes to a realization about what killing Moriarty means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/10038.html?thread=49317174#t49317174) prompt at the [BBC!Sherlock Fic Meme](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com) [Prompting Post Part XVII](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/10038.html). Thanks to [Pann](http://pannytheangel.deviantart.com) for reading it over before I posted.

Oh, Sherlock thinks.

He can end this now. It isn’t hard to think far into the future, to deduce what is in store for him. He does that now, quickly, watching Moriarty while Moriarty stares back.

He has a gun. He has his fists. He could end this: put a bullet through Moriarty’s brain, tackle him and throw him off the cliff. He could win.

And then what? All that effort, just for winning. And after he’s won, what happens? He will go back to Baker Street and languish, bored. Lestrade will call, perhaps once a month, because crimes are easier without Moriarty in the background guiding things. He will turn to nicotine and John will take his patches away, one by one, until he doesn’t even have those to keep him company. Eventually, he will retire to Sussex and keep bees, because bees are the only things that he cannot completely predict, until even that is taken away from him when he dies, peacefully, from boredom.

Oh, Sherlock thinks, the future sprawled before him, and lets Moriarty choose.


End file.
